pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Counterpoint Convergence
The finals of the Chunin Exams are on and now Ash and Brock must fight through their toughest battles yet. However during the days of the finals strange thing began to happen and the body’s of several known shinobi are discovered prompting the Hoshikage to start an investigation. During the investigation Timothy finds a strange purple fur at each of the sites prompting him to question the nature of the suspect. As he continues his investigation he comes a cross a strange Mew who is the same color of the crime scenes, but soon begins to have his doubts about it involvement and begins to dig deeper uncovering a big plan. Can Ash and Brock defeat their opponent in the Chunin Exams to become Chunin shinobi. And can Timothy uncover the connection between the dead shinobi and the strange Mew before the entire village is destroyed. Find Out In The New Season Of Pokémon DX Taken To The Max: Counterpoint Convergence Season 4 - Chapter's Chapter 1 - A Looming Shadow Chapter 2 - A Day Out Chapter 3 - A Sunny Day Battle Chapter 4 - An Urgent Interrupting Intermission Chapter 5 - A Cat Scratch Emergency Chapter 6 - History Of The Cat Kind Chapter 7 - A Chunin Tournament Announcement Chapter 8 - An Unfortunate Medical Diagnostic Chapter 9 - A Test Of Swordsmanship Chapter 10 - Round 1: Isabel Vs John Chapter 11 - All Washed Up And All Washed Out Chapter 12 - An Imperfect Technique With Dash Of Lightning Chapter 13 - An Electrifying Training Experience Chapter 14 - A Krisis On The Inside, Conflicting Feeling Chapter 15 - A Conflicting Decision Part 1 Chapter 16 - A Conflicting Decision Part 2 Chapter 17 - A Early Notice Of Absence Chapter 18 - Search For The Desert Devil Chapter 19 - A Desert Search And The Target Sighted Chapter 20 - Round 2; Karin Vs Lars Chapter 21 - A Fierce Battle Of The Cloaks Chapter 22 - A Mighty Roar And A Kind Heart Chapter 23 - An Assassin In The Shadows Chapter 24 - A Training Thought Chapter 25 - An Oasis Expedition Chapter 26 - A Quick Sparing Match Chapter 27 - A Land Before Time Chapter 28 - Relaxed & Refreshed, Your Up Ash Chapter 29 - A Night Of Bloodshed Chapter 30 - Round 3: Simon Vs Ash Chapter 31 - A Team Effort, Static Blitz Ball Attack Chapter 32 - A Bloodbath Scene Uncovered Chapter 33 - A Prehistoric Battle Of Jurassic Proportions Part 1 Chapter 34 - Gathering Of The Shinia Hyogi-kai Chapter 35 - A Prehistoric Battle Of Jurassic Proportions Part 2 Chapter 36 - Let The Murder Investigation Begin Part 1 Chapter 37 - Let The Murder Investigation Begin Part 2 Chapter 38 - The Culprit Captured Chapter 39 - A New Bond And A Leap Of Faith Chapter 40 - Round 4: Markus Vs Kacy Chapter 41 - Squirming Sand Vs Dancing Shadows Chapter 42 - Zero Hour: The Destruction Of The Shadow Begins Chapter 43 – A Village In Distress: A New S-Ranked Mission Chapter 44 - The True Identity Revealed, The Two Faces Of Markus Chapter 45 – Battle Of The Kages: Shia Vs Ikiru Chapter 46 - Ultimate Defenses Of The Village Chapter 47 – Secret Technique: Cloak Of The Serpant Chapter 48 – Pushed To The Limit: Ash's Final Technique Chapter 49 – Moment Of Awakening: Rise Of The Chakra Beast Chapter 50 – The Jinchuriki Of The Hidden Sand Vs The Jinchuriki Of The Hidden Ocean Chapter 51 - The Beast Of The Hidden Shadow Arrives Chapter 52 – A True Understanding Of The Beast Within Chapter 53 – A New Bond Created & The Betrayal Chapter 54 – A Chance At A New Future Chapter 55 – The Chunin Exam Simi-Finals; Isabel Vs Lars Chapter 56 – An All Of Battle Of Fierce Ferocity Chapter 57 – A Complicated Medical Procedure Chapter 58 – A Future Team Member Introduced Chapter 59 - Understanding The Motivation Behind The Motive Chapter 60 - Chunin Exam Simi-Finals: Ash Vs Brock Chapter 61 – A Battle OF Friends & A Battle Of Resolve Chapter 62 - A Promise Is A Promise Chapter 63 - A Training Exercise And A Triple Cloak Combination Chapter 64 – An Unknown Kitsune Power Unleased Chapter 65 - The Chunin Exam Finals: Ash Vs Lars Chapter 66 - The Powers Of Perfection Chapter 67 - The Chunin Exams Are Over Chapter 68 – The Chunin Exams After Party & A Painful Decision Chapter 69 - We Might Always Say Goodbye, But It’s Never Forever Chapter 70 - On To The Next One Season Quote Upcoming Season Pokémon DX Taken To The Max – Hostile Abstraction Category:Arch 1 Content Category:Season 4 Content Category:Content